I'm Dreaming of a Wet Christmas
by MaladeImaginaire
Summary: Turner Grey is caught in the rain on Christmas Eve... and meets someone that one might not expect to be caring.


(A/N: Hey, guys~ Underappreciated pairing time! But when is it ever not with me? Be sure to R+R~!)

----

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. If I did I'd be rich, and probably would be typing this on a nicer computer.

----

1 AM. Technically Christmas morning, though as far as anyone was concerned it was still Christmas Eve. The rain fell cold and wet over Expose Park… it was the 'most wonderful time of the year', and a horrible storm was making its rounds over the entire county. The sound of thunder rumbled in the distance, signifying that the storm wasn't even close to over, not by a longshot. The worst was yet to come.

A man sat on one of the park benches, soaked to the bone with freezing rain. He was attempting to busy himself in the glow of Christmas lights strung around a burnt-out streetlight, by reading a magazine that by this point had become so wet that it was drooping. Everything had been going awful for the man, being caught in this horrible storm without a raincoat or umbrella, his favorite suit was soaked through completely, and courtesy of a patch of black ice nearby, the man had missed his bus back home and was now stuck waiting for the next one. All-in-all, a crappy day.

He grumbled to himself, staring at the sopping wet magazine, wondering why anyone would even care what Britney Spears did with her hair, or what Brad and Angelina were doing next. There were more important things in the world to be concerned with! Starvation in Africa! Robberies and murders in city slums! The current rainstorm doing a number on his favorite Armani suit! Still, the magazine held his attention just enough to push back the thought that he was freezing cold.

He felt something brush against his arm, then. Suddenly, he couldn't feel the rain anymore. Looking up, he saw a black and blue umbrella being held over his head by a pair of well-manicured hands. Following the hands, he found them attached to a young-looking man in a blue suit and a white scarf, his jet-black hair accented with a long blonde streak in the front. The man gave a slight smile.

"I can't stand to see such an expensive suit get soaked like that. Giorgio Armani, Napoli style, correct? I know my fashions, you know. And I know that that particular style is one of the more expensive ones. To see such an expensive suit get ruined by mere rain? I can't allow that." The younger man continued on as the older man narrowed his eyes a little. "But anyway. My name is Richard. Richard Wellington. I love your hair by the way, even if it's kind of drooping on the ends. You should really get better styling gel. And those glasses are entirely too big for your face. You should wear slimmer ones like I do. They accentuate the facial features. What's your name, by the way? I think I've seen you on the news before. Aren't you a doctor? Why are you out here? You're going to catch a cold, you know. You don't wanna be sick for the holidays, do you?"

The older man paused a moment. "…Turner Grey. My name is Turner Grey. I own a surgical clinic…it's not too far from here. …my apartment, however, is another story. I missed my bus to go home, so now I'm stuck waiting for the next one in this terrible rain."

Richard hissed through his teeth. "Ooooh. Looks like you're out of luck, then. Bus service around here stops at 12:45. Don't you have a car or something?"

"If you consider the unreliable hunk of junk sitting in the parking lot of the apartment complex a car." Turner snapped. "At least the buses are in good enough shape to not break down everytime they're driven! And I barely had enough money for bus fare home, I can't get a taxi or anything. This is ridiculous, people go home during the wee hours of the morning, why not have the buses running too, to take them home? These people don't think!"

"It is a little ridiculous." Richard replied, buffing his nails against his suit. "So what, are you just going to sit out here all night? Until the first bus comes? Spending Christmas alone? That's no good."

"I don't exactly have another alternative, do I?"

Richard smiled. "You can stay with me for the night. I don't live far from here. It's a short walk, a couple blocks that way." He said, pointing. "Besides, you're not one of those dirty hobos or total assholes who say I have a nice ass, you look like you're a pretty okay guy. I can get you…warmed up if you like. And in the morning you can come back out to catch your bus. No one should be alone on Christmas."

Turner pushed his glasses up. "But you do have a ni-....ah…you're not honestly suggesting I stay with you, a total stranger, overnight? That's just asking for a theft or murder or something like that!"

"…do I look like a murderer to you?" Richard asked with a smirk.

"…alright, alright, fine. I suppose it's better than this." Turner replied, motioning his hand towards the sky.

Richard stood up, waiting for Turner to do so as well before walking in the direction of his house, keeping the umbrella over the doctor, one arm draped carefully over the man's shoulder to keep him warm as they walked.


End file.
